In the related art, in studios of a television station, halls, or stages or the like, illumination effects are realized by attaching a plurality of illumination equipments on an elongated device called a baton which is suspended from the ceiling.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-152171 discloses an illumination control system in which the baton device detects all illumination equipments connected to the illumination control system, and an illumination control device collectively and automatically sets control addresses for the illumination equipments for which connection to the illumination control device is detected. The control address is an address for the illumination control system to control each illumination equipment.
In an illumination system in which a plurality of illumination equipments are connected to a control device via a relay, in cases where changing of the hanging of the illumination equipments occurs frequently, a problem has arisen where a long period of time is required for the hanging work of the illumination equipments, which is preparation work on that day. For example, in a studio, changing of the hanging of the illumination equipments occurs for every television program. In order to solve the above-described problem, an illumination system, a setting method of illumination equipment in the illumination system, and an operation terminal are desired which enable quick execution of setting of identification numbers to the illumination equipments during a hanging operation of the illumination equipments in an environment in which a large number of illumination equipments can be placed in the illumination system.